


HTTYS – Timestamp #1

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Feeding, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sex Club, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take Cas to one of the famous BDSM clubs in the city, show off his precious boy and have some fun. That was the plan. Now Dean reconsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS – Timestamp #1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna bother with titles because I'm lazy oooops. The timestamps will consist of stuff that didn't make it into the main fic, some of my own kinks that I wanted to write something for and stuff my friend requested (the one I originally wrote the fic for).

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Cas had been living with him for a few months and things were going well, so when Dean had overheard a conversation at work about a new BDSM club in the city he thought it might be a good idea to bring his boy there. He had more than enough fun playing with Cas at home but the temptation to take him out and show off his beautiful and obedient slave was just too big. Everyone should see how lucky Dean was to have him and if they looked at him with jealousy in their eyes that would just be a bonus.

It took a few days of planning and while Dean was getting more and more excited, Cas just looked at him with trepidation whenever the topic came up. Dean knew he was reluctant to go, it was an open secret that while he was okay with being Dean’s plaything at home, he didn’t want strangers to see or touch him.

On the day Dean announced that they would go out the next evening, Cas had looked absolutely miserable and Dean was sure he saw some tears in his eyes. His multiple attempts at calming Cas down had failed and it was kind of sad to look at, but Dean didn’t budge. He was proud of having a slave as perfect as Cas and he wanted to show it, it wasn’t like Cas could resist him anyway.

When the day was finally there Cas didn’t stop trembling the entire time it took Dean to dress him up. The ‘outfit’ consisted of a black ballgag and silver nipple clamps in addition to the usual collar, plug and cage. To top it off, Dean had bought a leather harness and its crisscrossing straps looked nice on Cas chest, framing his nipples and creating a stark contrast to his rather pale skin. Dean on the other hand was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight shirt, maybe not exactly what you’d wear in a place like the one they were about to go to, but he didn’t care. Cas was supposed to be the center of attention.

Once they were dressed Dean clipped a leash to Cas collar and led him towards the front door. Cas looked miserable but he didn’t fight and let himself be dragged along to the car.

*

The club itself was nice, right in the center of the city, and although it was new, there wasn’t a waiting line and they were allowed to go in immediately. Despite Dean’s job he had never actually been to one of these clubs before but as they were walking through the room to find a place to sit, he decided he liked this one. It was dimly lit, imitating the glow of candles and it gave the whole thing a very intimate feeling. On one side of the room was a stage where people were setting up what looked like a pillory and on various couches strewn across the room people were making out, groping each other, or flat out having sex. Dean didn’t look back at Cas but he could feel how tense he was and knew that he was most likely still shaking.

There was a free couch a bit farther away from the stage and Dean plopped down there, tugging Castiel down with him and onto his lap so he was facing the room. Cas went willingly at first and only tried to resist when Dean reached down to open his legs wider, putting him on display for the other people in the room to see. Dean put a stop to the attempts to push his hands away by giving Cas balls a hard slap and Cas groaned behind the gag but settled down, whining and hiding his face in Dean’s neck. It was good enough for the moment and once Dean ordered a drink from one of the waiters he sat back and gently stroked Cas sides to keep him calm, ready to enjoy the evening.

That was a few minutes ago and now Dean is nervously glancing around the room with Cas face still pressed against his neck. He is supposed to have fun tonight, to show Cas off and maybe get a few admiring looks. This is the exact opposite, or at least only half of what he wanted. Most of the people staring at them are leering at Cas, like they want to eat him alive. Dean overheard two of them talking about what they’d want to do to Cas “tight little ass”, and even though there are a few who do seem impressed, Dean just wants to punch all of them in the face and mark Cas as his in front of everyone.

Apparently, Dean Winchester is very jealous and overprotective. Maybe not a good thing to be in a place like this.

He doesn’t say anything, just holds Cas a bit tighter to resist the urge to get up and chase everyone away. This is not at all like he imagined it would be and it’s definitely not fun. When the waiter finally brings his drink, Dean lets Cas sit down on the floor where he hides half under the couch, half behind Dean’s legs. It’s not proper behavior for a slave but in this instance Dean can forgive him and he reaches down with one hand to gently pet Cas hair, to let him know it’s okay.

This is not going the way Dean wanted it to. He wants to leave but they’ve been here for barely 15 minutes and leaving so soon would seem weird, especially if someone recognized him. There are still people staring, someone in the back even points at Cas who is still trying to become invisible somehow and Dean snaps. Screw the club, he’s getting them both out of here. He gulps down the rest of his drink and gets up, grabbing the leash and pulling Cas to his feet too. Cas looks surprised, but he lets himself be led through the throng and Dean hears him exhale shakily once they’re outside.

*

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Dean lets out a sigh of relief. The ride in the car was silent and contrary to what Dean had expected, Cas didn’t relax one bit. Now he’s standing behind Dean in the hallway, still tense and unmoving like a statue. It takes Dean a few moments to realize that Cas probably thinks he did something wrong, that this is why they left early. Dean smiles and leads him by the leash into the living room where he undresses Cas. The clamps and gag are first to go, leaving the harness, and Dean takes his time loosening the straps so he can gently touch Castiel all over. He’s still breathing hard and it only gets worse when Dean uses his belt to tie Cas hands behind his back and leans forward to whisper in his ear. “Go sit on the couch.”

Cas obeys and looks up at Dean, obviously still trying his best to get his breathing under control and seeming confused by what’s happening. His frown becomes even more intense when Dean pulls out the necklace with the key to the cage and Dean can’t hold back his laugh when he unlocks it, hearing Cas breathing become louder, for a completely different reason this time. He sits next to Cas and reaches down with one hand to stroke his cock to full hardness while he talks.

“I want you to keep looking at me, okay? Do you know why I’m doing this?” Castiel stares at him but shakes his head, thrusting up into Dean’s hand and now looking equal parts confused and desperate. “It’s my apology. I know you didn’t want to go to that club, but I took you anyway because you’re here for my pleasure and I wanted to go. I didn’t expect to hate being there and seeing these people look at you but that’s what happened. It wasn’t for my pleasure, I didn’t like it, and that means I put you through a lot of unnecessary humiliation and discomfort. This is my way of saying sorry.” Dean smiles at Cas but doesn’t stop pumping his dick and it only takes a few more seconds until Cas cries out and comes all over his own chest and Dean’s hand.

He sinks back into the couch afterward while Dean grabs tissues from the coffee table to clean him up. Usually he’d make Cas lick everything up, but not tonight. “I originally planned to let you have an orgasm tomorrow and I promise that’s still going to happen. This was a special occasion.” Cas grins at that and sighs contentedly, letting Dean put the cage back on and remove the belt around his wrists. Dean brings him a glass of water and turns on the TV before plopping down on the couch again and pulling Castiel onto his lap so he’s sitting sideways.

They don’t really watch TV, both too occupied with the bowl of grapes that’s on a smaller table next to the couch. Dean ends up hand feeding Cas very often when they sit like this and most of the time it’s popcorn or some kind of snack while they watch a movie. Dean started buying more fruits not for health reasons but because it’s just so simple to feed Cas strawberries, slices of apple, or – in this case – grapes. Those are Cas favorite and he shows it, making little sounds of approval every time Dean gives him one and kissing him in between. They spend the whole evening like this, the sitcom on TV forgotten in the background.

By the time they finally go to bed Cas is half asleep on Dean’s shoulder and Dean has to carry him upstairs. Cas is completely out for the count as soon as his head hits the pillow and Dean can only look down at him fondly. He doesn’t know why he ever thought it would be possible for him to share this with someone, to let them ogle Cas and touch him. This is a privilege and, he decides as he slides into bed next to Cas, something he wants all to himself.


End file.
